


Dear Rabbit...

by sugoi



Category: Homestuck, Mpsa
Genre: AU, Blood, Denial, Foodchain, Freeform, M/M, Rabbit!Jake, Sadstuck, Unrequited Love, Wolf!Dirk, adoration, lonely, natrual instincts, no sburb, rabbit - Freeform, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugoi/pseuds/sugoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you make your way over to him, watching him, hoping he doesn't try to run...<br/>you need to convince him you don't want to hurt him...</p><p>He is your friend. you will keep him warm.</p><p>You will protect him. </p><p>No one will harm him when your around...</p><p> Didn't You promise him that...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Rabbit...

**Author's Note:**

> Please Before reading this, follow the link ==> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8kTMB2UqQs4
> 
> This music is the inspiration behind this short dribble!,  
> and it will shed some light on the situation, that you may, or may not have understood!  
> Please Enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it!
> 
> P.S sorry for the early post.... ◕~ ◕ i meant to save it.

His eyes are wide and dilated, you can smell the scent of fear thick, and caustic...  
You inhale long and slow through your nose, the icy frost burns your lungs...mingling with the scent of his fear is That Of blood...

Idly you wipe the back of your hand across your mouth, you feel the already cold blood smear across your face and fist...

you can taste it... salty, and thick in your mouth, making your salivary glands pump in anticipation for more...

The haunt is over and you've caught your prey...you've cornered your prize.

The snow makes the color of his eyes glow like emeralds in the dying sun  
he sits there, huddling and bleeding in the snow...  
breathing in quick gulps of icy frost...

his face..pale and beautiful contorted by fear and pain...you wish he would smile at you...

you make your way over to him, watching him, hoping he doesn't try to run...  
you need to convince him you don't want to hurt him...

his eyes are trained on you as you approach, flooded with panic and hysteria...

he's twitching and shivering, trying to drag his mangled lag back away from you...but deep down you both know there is no escape...

once in front of him you kneel down and crawl the last two paces between you and him. for a second he swings his head from his mangled leg to you and back.

But that's all the time you need...

You take the opportunity to move in while his head is still down, swift as hawk you strike out, grabbing a hold of his shoulder, dragging him to you before he can react...

 

he Jumps, and lets out a screech as you slam him against your chest,  
You can feel his heartbeat hammering in his chest,puffs of hot air escapes his lungs...

he's cold...his body shivers and shakes as it struggles to adjust to your warm presence....

you bury your face in between his shoulder and jaw, and inhale, the smell of sweat and blood flood your nostrils...the urge to bite him makes your stomach turn...

You chance a glance at his led, tattered, and torn...clumps of bloody snow stuck to it,  
you will have to bandage it soon...

You didn't mean to bite him...  
you told him not to run from you and he did...  
he ran and you chased him...and when you caught him...you bit him  
you cringe away from the realization that halfway through the chase you intended to kill him...

It only occurred to you when his scream caught your ears and, you let go...

He's whimpering...something cold drips down onto your ear, you jerk you head back at the sudden cold, and swipe a clawed finger over you ear experimentally, your finger comes back dump... you run your tongue across them...

Tears, you recognize them immediately... you tilt your head down to stare at him, his eyes are clenched shut tightly icy beads rolling down his cheeks.  
one of his arms wrapped around his chest protectively,the other still clinging to his wounded leg..

he looks pitiful. helpless and vulnerable...  
something in your chest aches. you feel the intense need to protect him...

He is your companion, Your Friend..your dear friend...

your no fool you know what you are, and you know what you were bred and raised to do...but you left your pack for him. you knew they'd never understand.

you aren't a killing machine. the blood, the bodies, the screaming as they tore through their victims... you don't want to be a monster, you are not like them...so you left.

gently you pet his long black ears, feeling the heat radiate off of the silky short velvety fur covering them,he jumps at the contact and looks up at you, fear and curiosity lingering in his eyes and perhaps even hope?...

 

Soon you find a comforting rhythm, stroking his head running your fingers through his tangled black hair, his breathing has slowed the tears have stopped...his heart you hear it...the hammering now replaced with a steady beat...

the snow is making your legs numb... you've been sitting there for hours,  
but you don't care..., cooing and lathering your new friend with attention  
he's no longer cold, you wrap your white tail around him.

you whisper promises. you tell him you don't like meat. you tel him that he is your friend, you will protect him... no one will hurt him... he is safe with you...

you nuzzle your face into the crook of his shoulder, he stiffens still unsure of your promise to not harm him, you smell the fear coming off his skin, it's intoxicating... there you sense something else...warmth. your eyes zero in on the veins pumping in his neck...the warmth you need it.

You bury your face closure to his neck and run your tongue along the warm flesh there... instinctively he tries to push you away, but remains trapped in your iron grip...

You feel your mind clouding...replacing all logic with your primal instincts... you feel you grip on hi-It tighten as a growl starts bubbling up your throat... 

And for the moment, only one thing matters...

The warmth, you must find it! you can feel nails clawing at the skin of your skull, yanking at your hair...trying to pry you away from it's throat... you can feel the veins there on it's neck bulging as it strains against you...

Your left hand snatches one of it's arms from your hair, twisting it backward until something pops,you hear a snap and it falls limp. it's wailing and screaming...

 

And you think...you like the sound...

It makes the nerves in the tips your fingers tingle with anxiety,  
you must find the warmth...

You dig your nails into it's messy black hair,  
grabbing a handful and yanking it's head back, exposing it's throat,  
it swallows and chokes. 

 

It seems to be saying something but the you can't hear anything... but the sound of it's heart hammering, forcing hot blood through it's veins

You feel the heat under it's skin, you nuzzle it's throat one last time before biting down. it jerks and screeches,kicking at you with one of it's legs futilely trying to fight your grip...

You feel your teeth break it's skin, it's salty and warm, you relish the warmth as it floods your mouth, blinding your vision, the chill of it running down your face against the cold wind...

It's choking on blood, shaking and twitching as it's life seeps out of it's throat, the claws tangled in your hair desperately trying to deter you have gone slack, it's body begins twitching, convulsing in spasms of bloody sobs.

A death cry....

something about the sound triggers something in your chest...  
it's familiar...  
suddenly the blood in your mouth taste like tar, jerking your head back  
you spit it out, the wind blasts you in the face reminding you of the cold sticky blood on your face...

You stare down in horror at your friend...he's drenched in a puddle of blood,  
his arm...savagely fractured from its socket, blood leaks steady from the wound you tore...

His lovely face smeared with blood...

He's staring at you... even though he doesn't blink, even though he's dead...  
they are wide,and lovely..but the vibrant green has been replaced with a diluted glaze...You see the betrayal there....

you betrayed your only friend...

You relished his pleas and cries...

You watched in glee as he his life was stolen from him...

Your heart clinches...

You bring your hand to your mouth to stifle the sob ripping it's way through your chest, only to smear more blood on your face,  
mixing with the tears that you didn't even realize you were shedding...

You brush the frozen tears from his face, he's skin is almost as cold as snow... it feels so wrong...

You kneel down and pull him into your lap once more, his head falls slack against his neck, it looks uncomfortable so you adjust it for him, resting his head on your shoulder. you curl his legs under him, careful to be gentle  
with his mangled leg,you position his stiffening arms in front of him so you can keep his hands warm...

you wrap your around him pressing him snug to your chest,trying your best to warm him up like you did before..but he's still cold...

So you wrap your long white tail around him as well fluffing it up as much as you possible can, the blood on his chest stains your fur but you don't mind!

You don't mind at all!

His eyes stare into nothing... you wish he would look at you again...

The wind howls empty and full, soon snow will be falling and the moon will rise...

 

You pet his head, running your fingers through his hair once again, ignoring the blood that comes off on your fingers as you do so...

His ears...they are ice cold...so you tuck them under your neck, and rest your chin on his head...

He is your friend. you will keep him warm.

You will protect him. 

No one will harm him when your around...

Didn't You promise him that...? 

"Sorry..."

**Author's Note:**

> ◕~ ◕....Kudos...Comments?


End file.
